


no. [carlsile cullen]

by orphan_account



Category: Twilight
Genre: Dom Carlisle Cullen, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Orgasm Denial, Top Carlisle Cullen, carlisle is so hot y’all, idk what im doing, ilovehim, this is my first time ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:07:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22364605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: carlisle doesn't like a lot of the things that you do. like when you say too many curse words in one sentence — "what the actual fuck do you think you're fucking doing in my goddamn room, bells?" — he also doesn't like when you don't listen to him when he's trying to keep you safe, or when you don't sleep good for particularly a few days on end, or when people tell you something so you feel obligated to do the exact opposite of what they say.- y’all this is my first time ever posting/writing something so please go easy on me
Relationships: Carlisle Cullen/Reader, you/carlisle cullen
Kudos: 98





	no. [carlsile cullen]

**Author's Note:**

> he’s a top idc

carlisle doesn't like a lot of the things that you do. like when you say too many curse words in one sentence — "what the actual fuck do you think you're fucking doing in my goddamn room, bells?" — he also doesn't like when you don't listen to him when he's trying to keep you safe, or when you don't sleep good for particularly a few days on end, or when people tell you something so you feel obligated to do the exact opposite of what they say. 

that of which has brought us to our present predicament. 

the roll of your hips on his was quite a good feeling, but it was a temptation he couldn't give into.

you wore nothing but one of his button ups, and while he was fully clothed, he knew for a fact he wouldn't be for long. he wasn't alice, but he let himself think he knew a thing or two. especially when it came to you, his one and only. 

"fuck- fuck, (y/n) stop." carlisle grunted, taking hold of your hips.

you only smirked, knowing he didn't want you to stop if his nether regions had any say whatsoever. 

"carlisle please, let me take care of you?"

that caught his attention, take care of him? aha what a big storm you had coming. carlisle growled, flipping you over onto your soft mattress. 

"the only one taking care of anyone, is me taking care of you." he made his way from your jaw to your neck. letting his teeth nibble on a spot on your neck, the whimper it brought out of you would of made his heartbeat stop if he had one. what a specimen, he thought. 

"did you hear me?" when he whispered against your throat all you could do was nod.

"love? did you hear me?" he nipped at your throat, stoppinh himself all together to let you know he wanted a verbal response. 

"yes- yes sir, i heard you."

he slid his cold hand down to unbutton his own shirt that hang loosely around your body, letting his finger linger when he touches your skin.   
you gasped, the cold pf his hands feeling spectacular against your hot body, "please."

"please, what?" he let his hand rest on your stomach, his fingers almost close to where you need them to be. you breathed heavily, making eye contact with him so you could flutter your eyelashes.  
when you didn't reply he brought another hand up to pinch at one of your nipples, "please, what? darling?"   
fuck, you loved when carlisle got dominant — most of the time he wouldn't — but he knows you like it.   
you didn't mean to get lost in your thoughts, but his response brought you back immediately.

"do i have to ask again?" carlisle growled, pinching harder at your nipple.   
"no, no no no please, please- your fingers-" you whimpered out, knowing he heard you when he moved his hand down. 

he hovered his cold fingers near your opening, "my fingers? what about them?" he let one graze against you. "you're so wet, baby." he smirked when he saw your whole body shiver at the pet name. 

"tell me what you want." he finally demanded, pressing two of his fingers to your clit, not moving.   
there were almost tears in your eyes, "please carlisle, please put them in me." you sniffled, trying to reign in the tears that wanted to be let free so badly.

"aw, baby." he mocked you, wiping a tear. he pushed two fingers in immediately, not giving you time for adjustments. "ahh, fuuck-" you whimpered grabbing hold of carlisles arm, "please move, please."

"of course." he smirked, thoroughly enjoying all of this. he let himself find a good pace before leaning down to taste you. as soon as he was in reach, you let your fingers glide through his hair to find a good place to hold onto.   
"carlisle please." you whimpered, when his tongue touched you clit. he moved in anyway except patterns, not giving you a chance to calm down. your back arches, making him put his hand down on ur hip, keeping you in place. 

you moaned, "please-" 

he stops his fingers, and lifts his head up. "now that we have time, and i want to take care of you. you want me to rush and make you feel good. i think that's being selfish, baby." he frowned at you, not moving his fingers at all. even when you tried to move your hips, he wouldn't let you move them. 

"what about it?" you finally caught your breath. "you make me feel good all the time, we'll find time for you to really take care of me. but right now, carlisle, i fucking want you." carlisle moved his hand from you hip to grab your face and make you look at him. 

"who's in charge?"

he twisted his two fingers, bending them slightly. you keen, panting heavily. 

"im in charge, right?"

he stopped his fingers again, knowing that he had you around his fingers. figuratively and literally. there was still no answer, just small quiet whimpers and uneven breathing.

"right?" he pushed his fingers deeper, if that was possible. 

"yes- yes, right. please let me cum," she pulled his hair, moving his face up to give her a gentle kiss. 

"please, sir."

carlisle frowned. so now she wants to listen, well he didn't care, her coming right now wasn't on his schedule. he gave her another light kiss, letting his girl think that she had him wrapped around her finger enough to let her come undone when she could have more. 

"no."

"no, what?" she wiggled her hips, trying to make him move his fingers again.

"i said, no. now turn over."

"sir, sir please." you whimpered, making direct eye contact with the vampire, "i'll do anything- please, please- carlisle." the tears let themselves out, frustration clear on your face. 

"i have no idea what you're begging for." carlisle narrows his eyes at you, "turn over, before i leave you like this." 

you always acted like this when he got dominant. bratty, unthinking, and he always dealt with it.


End file.
